Clarence Wendle
Clarence Wendell is one of the main and titular character of Clarence. He is an optimistic boy who loves to do everything because "everything is amazing." He was voiced by Skyler Page, until he was fired from Cartoon Network for having a mental breakdown after allegations of sexual harassment on July 3, 2014. Personality In a world full of noise, Clarence stands out, a catchy tune played on a banjo with a jelly bean pick. Clarence is the main character of Clarence. Clarence's distinct perspective can transform any circumstance, however mundane, into the best day ever! His beliefs, outlook and experiences are all uniquely his own. Clarence leads with his heart, reacting to life with unfailing excitement and enthusiasm. He values his friends more than gold. Clarence loves everything because to Clarence, everything is amazing. He is most definitely the emotional third of this trio of friends. However, despite his fun personality, he is somewhat awkward around girls. Girls are as exciting and a scary mystery to Clarence. Their hair, their clothes, their music, their words, their interests and even their smell are a source of perpetual confusion to him. Still, Clarence feels strangely drawn to them by some invisible force that he himself fails to understand. Moreover, half of the class consists of girls, so it's not so easy to avoid. Despite all this, he's not very bright. Appearance Clarence wears a neon green T-shirt with purple sleeves, light blue shorts, dark blue shoes, and is pot-bellied with thick arms. His hair is golden, he has two front teeth and has pink skin. Episode Appearances Clarence has been in all episodes so far due to his title character for the most main appearances. Relationships Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 098.png *'Sumo' - Sumo is Clarence's best friend. The two of them enjoy doing lots of cool and fun stuff together. Sumo can also be a bad influence on him sometimes and he will constantly get them into some trouble, but when Sumo and Clarence work together, they are able to pull themselves out of any sticky situation that they may fall into. Jeff telling Clarence to stop.png *'Jeff' - Jeff is Clarence's second best friend. They both like to have fun together. Although Jeff may sometimes be nervous and hesitant to what Clarence is doing, he eventually gets used to what he's doing and starts to enjoy it and Clarence is always good at showing him how. Hey Belson Here's your juice.png *'Belson' - Belson is very mean to Clarence and often times makes fun of him and bullies him. Clarence is never offended by what he does and might possibly even be completely oblivious to it. Clarence thinks of Belson as a friend and he is always being nice to him no matter what Belson may do to him. Gallery The gallery for Clarence can be found here. Trivia *It was confirmed by Skyler Page that Clarence is supposed to be a cartoon version of himself when he was a child however it is most likely false due to most of the characters (such as Jeff) being based off of staff members. * It is revealed he appears in all of the episodes in show according to him because of his "title character" being to date. *He has 1 buddy star as seen in "Clarence's Millions" after Ms. Baker took his second one. *According to Clarence, everything is amazing like a baby dolphin, as heard in "Zoo". *Clarence is the only character in the series to appear in all episodes. ** In "Average Jeff", it was the first episode so far that Clarence was a minor character and not the main one. *Multiple times throughout the series, his eyes are shown being much smaller than they naturally are. *He is one of the two characters (the other being Julien) who break the fourth wall in the intro. *He has a purple backpack as seen in some episodes. es:Clarence pt-br:Clarêncio Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Kids